False Psych
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: Tokiha Mai's mind was sending her in circles. Why did she feel like this? HOW could she feel like this! Again and again, her confusion was formed by one person: Fujino Shizuru.
1. Illogical Route

**False Psych**

**Chapter 01: Illogical Route**

* * *

Tokiha Mai couldn't understand it. Ever since the lingerie shop, she couldn't stop thinking about Fujino Shizuru. Originally it had only been a sneaking curiosity; an interest she could flawlessly push behind herself. But now? Oh, _now. _Was it wrong of her to feel this way? She wasn't gay, definitely not, nor did she _believe _she was bi. But, still. Something felt… _off. _Mai couldn't explain it. If so, why she was trying to contact the recluse Kansai?

"Stay away from her. She isn't worth your time." Natsuki muttered as she mounted her bike. "If you know what's good for you…" Lowering her helmet's visor, her voice muffled. "_...You'll avoid her." _With that, the gunslinger revved her engine, a billow of dirt trailing after her.

Sighing, Mai watched her speed into the distance along the mountainous road. Typical, as always. The biker was doing nothing but visit her mother's crash site since the Carnival's finale. She had hoped Natsuki would've _at least _given her Fujino's location-apparently not. Mai had no choice… _unless. _Leaning against the road's fencing, she unpocketed her flip phone. Dialing in a number she felt regretful to call, she pressed the device to her ear.

"Yuui-"

"_Mai? ...What do you want?"_

"I'm sorry, I... " Looking across the calm, night ocean, Mai fumbled for words. "It's just, well… Do you have Suzushiro's number?"

"_Yeah, why?"_

"It's none of your business!" Mai snapped, sparking an awkward silence between them. "...Look. I'm sorry. Do you have her number or not?"

"_...Fine. I'll read out her number, so you better have something to write on or forget it."_

Fortunately for Tokiha Mai, she had a good memory. Managing to memorise the number luckily, she was soon redialing. "...Hello?" She uncertainly murmured.

"_Who is th-Tokiha Mai?!" _The boisterous voice boomed.

Pulling the flip phone away from her ear, Mai winced. This was Haruka alright. "It's me, yeah. Any chance you know where Fuji-"

"_...That tea drinking bitch. No, I don't."_

Mai blinked. What _had _happened between Haruka, and Shizuru during the Carnival? She dreaded to ask, so she wouldn't enlighten the blonde. "Alright. Thanks anyway. Could I possibly ask for her add-"

"_Are you retarded?! What she did to Kuga…; she'll do it do you too."_

Hardly, Mai frowned. What the _hell_ happened?! "Just tell me her address."

Miraculously after a lot of dawdling, Tokiha Mai found herself outside Fujino's residence. It was surprisingly quaint. Mai had assumed the Kyoto-born would live in a mansion of luxury at this point, but seems this isn't the case. Mai was glad she figured wrong. But, nevertheless, she was stuck here.

Standing before the front door, Mai began to feel like a clown. She didn't have the nerve to ring the doorbell, let alone produce an idea of what she would say. _What could she say? Oh, hi, Fujino. Long time no see, I was w-_The door opened in her face. The two women could only stare at one another for a long moment. Seems Mai had caught Fujino getting ready for bed, she realised. The elder was dressed in a yukata for sleeping in the hot weather.

"Tokiha Mai?" The woman's thick accent hit Mai like a brick wall. Tea in hand, she opened the door completely, permitting the redhead entry. "Come inside, please."

Wandering inside warily, Mai awkwardly stood in the tight corridor.

"It is almost midnight. _Why are_ you out so late?" The Kansai asked, scoping her eyes along Tokiha's uniform.

"...Honestly?" Mai shrugged, slipping off her shoes to rest them by the corridor's step. "I don't know why I am here." She half lied, humorlessly laughing. "That's weird, right?"

"Does Tokiha have questions about me?"

The remark took Mai by complete surprise. Startled, she stared at the older woman. Shizuru merely remained still, sipping her steamed green tea in the meantime. Had Fujino read through her so easily? Knowing her, definitely. "I don-"

"Do not lie, _Mai_." Lifting her lips from the rim of her cup, Shizuru smiled slightly. Turning on her heel, she called for the redhead; "Come with me." She sung with the twang of her accent. Like a spell, the redhead tailed after her into the living area. The room had already been prepared for the night, a futon laid out in the far corner. Apart from this, only a kotatsu remained. "Since it is late, you're welcome to spend the night-"

"-I couldn't." Mai lifted her hands up adjacent to her jaw.

Fujino only continued to watch her. About to further protest, Mai released a sigh of defeat. "Fine, _fine_. But only this once."

"Perfect." The Kansai threw her a disarming smile suddenly, waltzing off into the small kitchen. "_Does Tokiha like tea? I am afraid I have nothing else to offer."_

Standing in the middle of the room, Mai stood there awkwardly. "Er-yeah, whatever's fine." Bringing her forearms to her middle, she nervously slid her hands together. _What _was she even doing here? The questions were numerous, unrelentless in their conquest to confuse, and startle her. Apart from Natsuki, Mikoto, Takumi, and Akira, she hadn't seen anyone else in… _how long? _Literal months now, it had to be.

That time during their reunion at the beach, it had been… what was the word? Unsettling? Perhaps. No, she had certainly faked her feelings, which was incredibly unfair for the others. But what could she do? Definitely the others felt similarly by the after effects of the Carnival. She had urged herself to forget it all-especially that terrifying power she had held. Kagutsuchi was… just a memory. That was correct. Even so, she was here.

"_You may borrow a yukata. Fortunately I have a few spare." _Rattling could be heard from the kitchen, until the elder woman reapproached with another cup. Handing it over, she murmured; "Now, come sit." Guiding her to the other corner of the room, Fujino sat down by the electric kotatsu. "I will not ask you what is on your mind, but I am interested nonetheless."

Seating herself opposite Shizuru, Mai set the cup down in front of herself. Though the table had already been switched off for the night, warmth still loomed across her legs. Though the temperature was a welcome relief, it was soon forgotten as she gnawed at her lip. The Kansai genuinely wanted to know? Staring down at the blanketed table, she truly didn't know what to say. "I have no idea why but…" Wetting her lips, the redhead stole a glance. Fujino was contently watching her still, sliding a fingertip along her cup. Watching the notion, Mai stared. Why? _Why? __**WHY?! **_Why was this Kansai suddenly so interesting?! All because of that one time at the shop-"_Am I bi for thinking these thoughts?!"_

A silence tipped the atmosphere thickly, transforming their interaction into tension. Not daring to snatch a glance, Mai held her breath. The hiss had released from her lips so quickly that she hadn't the time to control herself. She could feel a crimson gaze snaking along her form qualmy. Until, that is, she sensed the woman stand. Finally pulling her eyes up to lock onto Fujino's, Mai stuttered; "I-I-forget I mentioned that!" Laughing nervously, Mai was silenced by a lone fingertip. An explosion of red oozed onto her cheeks immediately, setting off another bombardment of incoherent muttering. "_I-wha-t? You misun-"_

"For thinking what?" Sitting beside the redhead instead, Shizuru guided her tea towards herself from across the kotatsu. She merely awaited the redhead's reply, neither pushing her away nor forcing her to continue. She observed Mai dragging her hands into her own lap, and stiffly staring into it. "Thinking upon something does not make you that. I like women, that does not mean it is impossible for me to think of men altogether."

"_That's… true." _Mai tightened her jaw. Gods' though. Why was she here? Relaxing her jaw, she shook her head. Neither could she still understand why Natsuki had insisted she shouldn't visit Fujino. The Kansai was logical, that much was obvious. Though… Turning her head, she caught the woman's eye who was sipping her tea calmly. "Fujino, I… can I ask you a question?"

Crimson eyes watched her curiously, the elder removing her lips from the rim of her cup. "What is it?"

"When did you figure out you were gay?" Feeling as if she was intruding, Mai unconsciously crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade." When she wasn't replied to, she hesitantly double took the woman. Instead of receiving a glare, a startled glance of surprise was thrown her way. Blinking, Mai opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it as Fujino started.

"Do not worry, you are not." Warming her hands against her tea, Shizuru set her gaze upon the liquid contents. She smiled sadly, releasing a silent breath. "I had suspected for a long while before leaving Kyoto. But once enrolling into Fuuka, my suspicions became reality. When I saw Natsuki, I just _knew_."

Mai wondered what it was like to be gay. Apart from Yuuichi and Reito, she had never had the misery of figuring out her identity. Was it something gay people just somehow knew at the back of their minds? How so? Was what she had been experiencing something similar? _But she isn't bi! Let alone __**gay**__! _Maybe… just _maybe _she wanted to experiment? The immediate thought blew up a thousand worth of scenarios into her head of the woman beside her. Her eyes widened in response, and all she could hope was that her face remained pale. But alas, she could _feel _the heated blush smearing across her cheeks. "But it's _constant_!"

"Well then… it might just be something more. Whatever you wish to do with these thoughts are none of my business. That is…" Taking a final sip of her now finished tea, Fujino continued; "You sound as though you have been penting this up for a long while. If you wish to speak, do not be afraid to say so." Studying the redhead, Shizuru added; "I will only be a moment, I shall fetch a spare yukata." Smiling, she eased herself up, and headed out of the room.

Left to her own devices, Mai realised that her heart was beating erratically. How could she be so stupid?! This was the one person which her mind was obsessing over in the first place! How on Earth had she managed to get into this predicament?! She… sighing, she figured this may as well be for the best, at least then she would be able to get out of the situation somehow-_surely?_

"_Tokiha, I am afraid we will have to share a futon."_

* * *

A/N: When I'm in the mood, I will add another chapter or two. This was another story whose plot was suggested by Beth Cyra. Difference with this one is that I strayed significantly from the original timeline. Nonetheless, I'm happy with False Psych so far. Expect oneshots and Project Pegasus at some point. Pairings for current oneshots include: ShizMai, NaoNat, ShizNatMai. I've put my other stories onto hiatus due to simply being unable to write them anymore. I've been forcing myself with Cyne Waelcyrge and Twanged Nerves especially, and I feel it can be seen.


	2. Fragmented Torment

**Chapter 02: Fragmented Torment**

* * *

If it hadn't been for the nocturnal insects, the silence would've driven Mai to oblivion long ago. Alas, she had something far greater in mind tonight. Just behind her, not even a foot away, Fujino lay asleep. She could feel the body heat radiating from the Kansai woman. It chipped away at her already fragile psych. At this point, Tokiha Mai wondered whether it was true: is she sexually attracted to Fujino Shizuru? After all, she was sharing the woman's futon.

How had she gotten herself into this situation?

Staring at the far wall, Mai attempted to rearrange herself subtly. The yukata was refusing to remain closed. This was why she avoided the clothing in the first place. Uncomfortably, she crammed the fabric closer to her visible cleavage. She realised that Fujino was more than likely in the same state. Blinking hard, her hands came to a halt upon the understanding. Her heart was plunged into turmoil, sending an anticipation into her gut. The sensation all but lowered, looming directly over her pelvis.

_Ignore it. Ignore. It. __**Ignore it.**_

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Mai cursed under her breath. Though, it was sort of making sense, right? Things simply hadn't _worked _with Yuuichi nor Reito. As much as she had liked the two, her heart just wasn't there for them. Truly though? Did she _like_ women? Thinking back, Mai could vaguely remember telling Harada Chie she would've fancied her if she was male. Would she though? The thought stuck within her mind for a time.

As the minutes strode by, Mai took to scanning the wall in front of her again. It wasn't until she was finally calming, when her eyes flickered to a shadow rising. Twisting around, a groggy Fujino exhaustedly propped herself onto her elbow.

"_...Tokiha? You're still awake?"_

The thick Kyoto accent engorged within Mai's ears, alerting her senses. She… _no… she isn't…! She __**can't **__be! "Tokiha? Mai what is wrong?" _Staring right at the woman's chest, she was entranced. The yukata hardly even covered her nipples! She… she…! "_Mai!" _Hands clasped to her upper arms, her body being shaken delicately.

"_I-I, guh… Fujino?" _Gripping one of the woman's forearms, Mai covered her own forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" The Kansai asked, sliding a hand to the redhead's forehead. The notion pushed Mai's own palm away, and she realised she was burning hot. Pausing, Shizuru only stared as she pushed herself up into a seiza position.

"I must go… to the bathroom."

Easing away, the Kansai woman gently said; "...It is the door on the left of the corridor."

Stumbling to her feet, Mai hurriedly retreated from the room. Leaving Shizuru alone, the Kansai glanced down to the crumpled blankets in front of herself. "_What am I doing?" _She murmured to herself, noticing her yukata splayed open, her eyebrows slowly lifted. Lifting her gaze to the doorway, she hummed.

Discovering the bathroom, Mai closed the door, and leant against it.

What had that been?! What? _What?! _Just…?! Clenching her hands into fists, she manoeuvred them to her head. Tugging into the strands, she quietly cursed under her breath. Of all people, _why_ Fujino exactly?! The hefty pressure inside her stomach was acutely present still. Her body said yes, but her mind? No? ...Perhaps? ..._Yes? _No, _no, __**no! **_She wouldn't take yes for an answer! Striding to the sink, she twisted the tap on. A rush of water sailed down the basin, escaping down into the dark depths. Hovering her hands into the water, it gradually warmed enough for her to lean downwards. Sliding her palms across her face, she sighed upon the faintest relief the warmth created.

God only knew what time it was. Here she was, on the edge of Fuuka with Fujino Shizuru. She was here to… what? Tearing her attention to the mirror before her, Mai studied her exhausted expression. These days she always appeared so _tired. _Ever since the Carnival, she felt like she had aged an eternity. Her mental health had already been fragile due to her family history, but _this? _Dealing with life or death, relationships… it had taken a toll on her. She hadn't particularly wanted to revisit this time in her life, but, _yet again_, here she was.

Shutting the water off, she clamped her hands to the sink, and slouched her form in fatigue. Should she… just go along with it? Frowning, Mai pressed a palm to her damp fringe. The strands had matted down to her wet skin, darkening the texture into brown. Would she regret this? _Could _she regret this? Were there other options? Did Fujino Shizuru already have her completely sussed?

Nervously, Mai glanced at the door into the corridor. It was deathly silent now that she was out of earshot from the nocturnal bugs. Was Shizuru asleep already? Prising the door handle down, she winced as the obstacle noisily creaked open. As it gently hit the door stopper, Mai snuck out from the bathroom, closing the door after her. Creeping down the corridor, the polished wood was freezing against her naked feet. The sensation was unpleasant-a feeling she had never particularly liked.

"_Fujino?" _She whispered, peeking into the living area.

Sneaking an eyeful of the Kansai, Mai noticed her body was prone against the futon. Shutting this door closed too, sne inched her way towards the sleeping Fujino. Closer, and closer she prised herself, until she was stopped in her tracks.

"_Mhm… Nats-uki…"_

Staring at the sleeping woman, Mai quickly understood her dilemma. Shizuru was heartbroken. That much was obvious, having been pushed away from not only Natsuki, but the whole group as well. This is what Mai would've become without company. Leaning down, she hesitantly grabbed the corner of the futon blanket. Fujino's back was facing her, and her face was buried deeply into the pillow.

Tokiha Mai's heart all but sank into her chest as she studied the crumpled, once proud woman. It was then when something clicked inside of Mai. Easing into the sheets, she drew as close as she dared. It wasn't until she curved her arms around the woman's middle did she settle. Her heart raced, chewing down upon her nerves like a wild dog. Shizuru needed someone too.

Looping her digits around Fujino's thumb, she eased the limb to her warm body. Once their legs entangled, Mai only barely started relaxing.

...There.

Resting her forehead against the Kansai's neck, she sighed. Hopefully her thoughts would shut up long enough to allow her to sleep.

The minutes rode them by quietly; all but the nightly insects, and occasional rustling of fabric kept them company. Crimson eyes woozily opened sometime later. Shizuru had been vaguely aware of the redhead's movement. The body warmth was highly welcomed. It had been so long since Shizuru had felt intimacy. She honestly couldn't believe that Tokiha Mai had showed up here. Of all people to do so, she had least expected her. There was absolutely no reason for her to keep her company. Alas, here she was-attached to her, no less.

The others had all but pushed her away. They were probably too afraid of her thanks to her actions during the Carnival. But wouldn't anyone do this in her situation? Nevertheless, she had been all but abandoned.

Entwining their hands together securely, Shizuru smiled into the pillow.

* * *

"If it's possible, I would like to come visit again in the future." Mai murmured shyly. Rolling up the futon, Mai attempted to focus her attention on anything other than the Kansai. Sitting seiza, she pressed the rolled up material into her waist. "I'm… I'm not very good at this kind of thing, so."

"I would very much like that too." Standing by the doorway, Fujino held two cups of steamed green tea. "You're doing fine. Speak your mind around me, _Mai_."

The Kansai's use of her name was going to give her a heart attack. Flushing, Mai stood up with the futon. "O-okay."

"Now, do not worry yourself about that." Standing by Mai's side, Shizuru angled her head towards her. "_Mai _shall figure herself out eventually. It will take time, but I am sure you will."

Life itself was an obstacle course.

* * *

A/N: There we go, all finished. I had hoped this chapter would've been a little longer, but I felt it would drag it out too much. I have no idea what I'm working on next, so the next upload might be a bit of a surprise.

Review/s

Beth Cyra: I've always felt that Mai would _at least _be pan in the HiME and Otome anime. It just doesn't feel right for someone of her mindset. In the manga meanwhile she's most definitely straight. I've never dealt with Mai's confusion for relationships, but I think I did alright here.


End file.
